External fixation is a common technique used to treat a variety of conditions, including bone fractures, dislocations, and deformities. Although different techniques are used, external fixation generally involves the use of threaded fixator pins that are screwed into bone. For bone fractures, two or more fixator pins are inserted into the bone on each side of the fracture. Compression and distraction forces are applied to the fixator pins to correctly position and align the bone. External fixation may be applied over several months for complicated fractures, during which time the pin remains in the bone. Long term use of external fixator pins involves risks and complications that can delay the patient's recovery and further aggravate the patient's condition. In some patients, the pin may result in infection within the pin tract in the bone. In addition, the skin around the pin/skin interface can become irritated or infected. The pin may also become unstable and loosened in the bone. Therefore, there is a need for improved implements and devices that reduce the risks and complications associated with external fixation.